


Punishment Nori

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: How hard to remember the past. How hard to remember. How to let go of pain? (after chapter 16 "Devils of Truth")





	Punishment Nori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/gifts).



Нори умел быть незаметным. Было совсем не трудно следить за сыном Торина и его рабом на пиру. Впрочем, прежде всего он следил за Фили, и это было правильно. Кто в зале посмеет причинить вред или просто что-то сказать самому принцу на глазах отца? А вот с рабом никто не станет осторожничать.

Именно поэтому Нори последовал за Фили, когда тот ушёл от остальных рабов-наложников. Это был глупый поступок со стороны Фили. И всю глубину этой глупости дал прочувствовать громила-гном, наткнувшийся на красавчика-раба в тени колонн. У Нори живот скрутило от грубости его слов, а ладони враз стали липкими. От жёсткой оплеухи, от которой Фили влетел спиной в колонну, и у самого Нори оборвалось сердце. Он просто оглох, и будто это над ним, а не над Фили навис этот громила…

Голос Кили и его появление были столь неожиданными, что Нори испытал жгучую благодарность к судьбе. Он поймал себя на том, что чуть не встал на колени…

Махал, когда ЭТО оставит его?!

Облегчение было столь огромно, что Нори с трудом заставил себя отойти подальше в тень, где он слабо рухнул на каменную лавку в нише. Сердце колотилось в горле, а руки дрожали. Да что это с ним?! Присмотрел, называется! Кто бы за ним присмотрел…

Нори сломанно закрыл лицо ладонями, закрывая глаза, и судорожно, через силу глубоко вдохнул воздух. Но это мало помогало… как никогда ему не хватало Торина. Его рук, что могли крепко обнять, даря чувство защищённости. Как никогда ему было плохо…

— Нори? – Хрупкая ладонь жалеющее легла на плечо, ласково гладя, и Нори вскинул голову, болезненным взором посмотрев на Бильбо.

Как она была здесь неуместна! Эта маленькая, нежная, невинная в своей простоте и милой прелести хоббитянка! В красивом, богатом платье на гномий манер, с заплетёнными золотистыми волосами и скромными золотыми украшениями. Что она делает тут? Но в тот же миг он увидел Двалина, подходившего за её спиной. О, ну понятно… как же мог Двалин не показать всем свою милую невесту? И золото на ней – его подарки. Нори едва подавил приступ смеха, столь неуместный и странный. Хоббитянка, что носит золото! Названая сестра простых морийцев, которая более ценила еду и тёплые вещи, надела, желая сделать приятное жениху, золотую цепочку, вплела в волосы золотистый жемчуг и смиренно демонстрировала всем дорогой браслет на руке – браслет, говорящий о помолвке.

— Бильбо, что ты делаешь? – В голосе Двалина звучало непривычное волнение.

— Нори плохо, – мягко ответила хоббитянка. 

— Я в порядке. – Голос Нори явственно врал. Он сам оборвал себя, поняв, насколько жалко и подавленно это прозвучало.

— Да уж, мы видим, – фыркнул Двалин, обняв Бильбо одной рукой и остро смотря на него. – Что случилось?

— Ничего, – соврал он. – Что со мной может случиться? С королевской-то шлюхой?

— Не говори так! – отчаянно воскликнула Бильбо. – Все знают, что это не так!

— И что Торин в порошок сотрёт всех наглецов, – грозно нахмурив брови, поддержал её Двалин. – Кто посмел? И не ври, что в порядке! Торин узнает, так враз…

Нори вдруг охватила такая злость… экие, волнуются за него! Сладкая парочка!

— Доложишь? – зло оборвал он Двалина. – Не лезь к нему! И идите дальше танцуйте на этом пиру! 

— Нори, мы просто… – Бильбо попыталась объясниться, но Двалин, задетый его словами, прервал её.

— Оставь его. Видишь же, гордый. Коли языком жалит, здоров. Идём.

— Вот-вот, идите! – согласно кивнул Нори со злостью. 

Бильбо обиженно взглянула на него своими карими, медовыми глазами и кротко пошла под руку с Двалином обратно в зал. Нори перевёл дух и, найдя наконец в себе силы, незаметно покинул пиршественный зал.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_Господин был доволен боем. Боец на арене принёс ему сегодня успех и победу над ставками других господ. Нори видел его довольство, его ухмылку и то, с каким превосходством и чувством пренебрежения он смотрел на проигравших._

_— Вина, раб, – не глядя на него, бросил хозяин, и Нори поспешил к столику с кувшинами дорогого вина, поставленному у стены._

_Сладковатый его запах тошнотой отзывался в горле. И рыжий юноша слишком поспешил, относя кубок своему хозяину, небрежно продолжающему беседу со своими гостями._

_— … Да, славный бой. Я всегда вижу, кто способен одержать верх. Славное было зрелище…_

_— … а еще более сладостны наши монеты в твоих руках, – ворчливо отозвался толстяк, масленым взором ощупав подошедшего Нори. – Не одолжишь в утешение раба?_

_От конца фразы у Нори из рук выскользнул кубок и с мерзким звоном упал на мраморный пол, залив белоснежные дорогие плиты кровавой жижей вина. Один лишь взгляд раздражённого господина затопил раба ужасом, и юноша вмиг оказался на коленях, ткнувшись лбом в плиты рядом с лужей._

_— Простите!_

_— Неуклюжая тварь… – процедил голос хозяина. – Это вино стоит дороже тебя!_

_— Простите, я всё уберу! Простите…_

_Рука хозяина, вставшего с кресла, вцепилась в рыжие волосы, и Нори ткнули лицом прямо в лужу._

_— Языком вылизывай, тварь! До капли!_

_Господа лишь равнодушно посмотрели на это. Кто-то, поморщившись, отвёл взгляд, но никто не пожалел Нори – с чего жалеть мальчишку-раба, не раз и не два ложившегося под мужчин? Толстяк, правда, был зол не меньше хозяина провинившегося невольника. Он тут же вспомнил, что многие находили его отвратительным из-за жирных складок на теле, не знавшем мускулов за всё свое существование, за едкий запах пота, что вечно пропитывал богатые его одеяния. И ужас в зелёных глазах раба при его словах привиделся ему прежде всего отвращением к нему._

_Какой-то несчастный раб, что, подобно собаке, лизал пол под рукой хозяина, посмел так смотреть на благородного и свободного гнома?!_

_— Ты распустил своих рабов, Вилард! – профыркал он и заметил, как поморщились гости дома, когда из-за его рта полетели брызги слюны. И от этого разозлился ещё сильнее. – Мало наказываешь!_

_— Мало? – Хозяин дома, Вилард, в последний раз ткнув в остатки лужи Нори, оттолкнул его от себя и встал. – Ошибаешься, Инно… этот раб сегодня будет наказан. Я отправлю его в камеры Арены, к победителю сегодняшнего боя. Вместе с кувшином этого вина, что он посмел разлить._

_— Господин, пожалуйста! – Нори в страхе схватил хозяина за руку, но тот резко вырвал руку и зло ударил его._

_От оплеухи Нори растянулся на полу._

_— Ты забываешься... пошёл прочь!_

_Нори поспешно встал и, быстро поклонившись, сбежал из трапезной дома. Он спрятался в своей комнатушке под самой крышей и просидел на своей циновке до самого вечера, молясь Махалу. Но какое дело было Всеотцу до такого презренного гнома, как он? Его молитвы не были услышаны, как и прежде…_

_Его трясло от страха, когда наёмники-стражи его хозяина притащили его на Арену. По дороге они с издёвкой рассказывали о том, как любят развлекаться бойцы с такими «птичками», и с удовольствием смотрели, как всё сильнее бледнела «постельная шлюха». Жалость? Какая жалость к такому ничтожеству? Не хотел бы, не дался или руки бы на себя наложил, а раз готов ложиться под любого, дрожа над своей жизнью… пусть потрясётся!_

_И стражи лишь скалились насмерть перепуганному Нори, пока тащили его по коридорам к камерам бойцов. И безжалостно втолкнули в одну из них, распахнув тяжёлую железную дверь. Нори с размаху упал на колени, едва успев выставить вперёд руки, чтобы уберечь от столкновения с полом хотя бы лицо._

_— Эй, боец! Тебе подарок от нашего господина Виларда! Оставь его косточки к утру! – Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, и злорадный смех стражей постепенно стих в ушах Нори._

_Перед ним были ноги. Босые ноги, и Нори едва нашёл в себе силы поднять глаза и увидеть лицо своего «наказания». Всё в нем заледенело от одного только взгляда на тело бойца._

_В камере было тесно. Или ему это казалось из-за мощного тела перед ним? Мускулистый, без грамма жира, боец был высок настолько, что Нори почувствовал себя ребёнком перед ним. Каждый дюйм этого тела сочился силой, и у Нори скрутило живот при мысли о том, что его ждёт._

_Гном меж тем поднял бровь и спросил:_

_— Так и будешь стоять на коленях? И да, я не ем рыжих._

_— Не вкусные? – Это слетело с языка само собой, прежде чем Нори понял, что брякнул._

_Как часто он страдал от этой своей особенности!_

_Боец перед ним весело усмехнулся и протянул ему руку._

_— Вставай давай, – благодушно предложил он._

_Наверно, это странно, но именно это помогло и уняло его страх. Нори нерешительно вложил в широкую, мозолистую ладонь свою, и твёрдые пальцы сжали его руку, потянув вверх и ставя на ноги. Ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза гнома. Свободный от страха, он наконец осознал, что боец перед ним ненамного его старше. Оно и верно, на Арене долго не живут. Боец, может, и выглядел устрашающе со своими мускулами и ростом, но глаза – глаза его выдавали. Пусть на дне их и таилось что-то схожее с вечной настороженностью и готовностью к драке, на Нори он смотрел иначе. С пониманием?_

_— И часто тебя так дарят? – спросил его гном._

_Эти слова заставили Нори очнуться._

_— В наказание, – сознался он. И это было правдой, но здесь и сейчас он вдруг был рад оказаться в этой камере. – Я…_

_Он запнулся, не зная, что сказать, и вновь положился на свой язык, что всегда работал без оглядки на его голову:_

_— Я… разлил вино, но тебе достался лишь я. А вино страже._

_Боец моргнул, недоуменно нахмурившись, но через мгновение он понял, что сказал Нори, и насмешливо фыркнул._

_— Никогда не пил господское вино. Редкостная дрянь, наверно._

_Нори слабо улыбнулся, а сам думал о том, что утром его проверят. Чтобы убедиться в том, что его использовали по назначению. И горе ему будет, если он не ляжет сейчас под бойца._

_— Я могу понравиться больше, – негромко сказал он, привычно распуская шнур на штанах, и те упали вниз, оголяя его перед гномом._

_Он смотрел прямо в карие глаза, и он видел то, что видел часто в иных, – внутри этих глаз таилось влечение. Тело Нори привлекало, и Нори более уверенно улыбнулся. Пусть внешне он и был далек от идеала красоты, оголиться перед бойцом было верно. Гном перед ним не пошевелился, но и не отступил с отвращением. Он быстро и жадно оглядел тело Нори, прежде чем посмотреть на его лицо. Он ничего не сказал, но Нори уже и не нужны были слова. Его хотели, и только это было важно. Может, если он будет умён, то на сей раз боли не будет?_

_Он шагнул вплотную к воину и провёл рукой по его груди, зарывшись кончиками пальцев в короткие волосы, выглядывающие из-под ворота безрукавки. Грудь размеренно подымалась и опускалась под его ладонью, и он уже смелее просунул руку под рубаху гнома. Напряжённые мышцы живота его сегодняшнего любовника сжались под его прикосновением, и у бойца перехватило дыхание. Ободрённый этим, Нори провёл ладонью по его телу, спускаясь ниже, к его штанам, и миг спустя его пальцы скользнули за пояс. Внезапно боец остановил его, схватив за руку, чтобы остановить._

_— Тебе не обязательно это делать, – хрипло сказал он._

_Это заставило Нори отрицательно качнуть головой. Он был благодарен за эти слова, но… не мог себе позволить остановиться._

_— Они проверят, ты знаешь. Я не хочу другого наказания, – тихо сознался он, смотря в карие глаза напротив. – Лучше ты… лучше ты, чем они._

_В глазах воина застыли понимание и сожаление, даже жалость… и Нори, не в силах больше выдерживать этот взгляд, отчаянно приподнялся на носки и поцеловал обветренные, сухие губы._

_— Пожалуйста… я же нравлюсь тебе? – прошептал он._

_Дальнейших возражений не было. Нори легко освободил свою руку из его хватки и вновь скользнул пальцами за пояс выдохнувшего сквозь зубы бойца. Лёгший в руку Нори член заставил его сглотнуть. Он оказался подстать хозяину – большой, тяжёлый и уже полутвёрдый. Подавив волнение, Нори сомкнул пальцы на члене, умело проведя ладонью по его длине. Он чувствовал взор бойца, его потяжелевшее дыхание, но сосредоточился на своих действиях… и член в его руке налился тяжестью окончательно. Он пришёл в полное возбуждение, став массивным и шелковисто-тёплым, увлажнившимся на головке. Нори крепче провёл рукой, и гном, забывшись, дёрнул бёдрами и резко выдохнул. Подняв голову, Нори увидел горящие от возбуждения карие глаза, прожигающие его на сквозь. В горле пересохло. Теперь уже не было пути назад. И он улыбнулся, дразнящее лизнув губы напротив. Приглашая._

_Не медля, чтобы не лишиться храбрости, Нори отпустил член гнома, что протестующее выдохнул, и споро расстегнул его штаны, спуская их вниз, забираясь ладонями под ткань и оглаживая сильные бёдра. Штаны упали на пол, и гном переступил через них бездумно, а Нори смотрел на член, гордо смотрящий вверх, перевитый венами по всей длине, в ореоле коротких и жёстких чёрных волос. Пламенно красный, с увлажнённой головкой, угрожающий размерами… эта близость будет для Нори трудной, если не окончится с почти уже привычной болью. Но у него нет выбора. У рабов нет выбора, и, так или иначе, своё наказание он получит. Но может… Нори опустился на колени, но стоило ему потянуться к естеству бойца, как рука гнома его удержала._

_— Не так, – хрипло сказали над ним. – Ложись на койку._

_Нори покорно кивнул, не думая протестовать. Он не особо и надеялся на иной исход. Подойдя к койке, он взобрался на неё, встав на четвереньки, задом к бойцу, подняв ягодицы и шире разведя ноги. И уткнулся лицом в тонкий, из дерюги матрас, набитый соломой, стараясь не думать о размерах и длине того члена, что скоро войдёт в него. Он знал, он был готов к боли, и у него не раз это всё было, но сейчас, оценив член бойца, он боялся. Сердце колотилось в горле, предчувствуя боль. Может, ему попытаться и чуть оттянуть время, попробовать растянуть себя пальцами? Но раньше это всегда кончалось одинаково – дополнительной болью, оплеухой и жестокостью. Те, что «наказывали», не заботились о его теле. Они желали, чтобы он их прочувствовал, чтобы узость его тела доставила больше удовольствия._

_Нори опасливо чуть повернул голову, смотря на гнома позади. Боец, глядя на него, медленно стянул с плеч рубаху. Его тело украшало множество шрамов разных размеров, а один из них был прямо под сердцем. При каждом его движении под смуглой кожей перетекали мускулы, заставляя Нори поневоле наполняться трепетом. Поймав его взгляд, гном неспешно огладил свой член, размазывая выступившую смазку по всей его длине, и Нори как заворожённый смотрел на него. Страх вновь стал наполнять Нори, грозя захлестнуть с головой, и он едва не отшатнулся, когда гном забрался позади него на койку. Он чувствовал себя загнанной дичью под жарким взором охотника. Полностью беззащитной и отданной в его волю. Не выдержав, Нори вновь уткнулся лицом в матрас, кусая губы, подавляя страх. А боец медлил, смотря на раскрытого перед ним Нори, а затем медленно, осторожно, положив руки на его бёдра, огладил ладонями аккуратные, поджавшиеся от страха ягодицы Нори._

_Вместо того, чтобы раздвинуть их, как думал Нори, широкие ладони успокаивающе гладили его ноги и бёдра. Осторожно, мягко, но настойчиво побуждая расслабиться. Ладони скользили вверх и вниз, и он по-прежнему чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела взгляд кареглазого гнома. Тот будто чего-то ждал, хотя Нори не понимал, чего именно… Сдавшись, Нори просто попытался расслабиться._

_Никто и никогда не помогал ему расслабиться перед ЭТИМ. Большинство, наоборот, наслаждались тем, как напряжено его тело. И сейчас, пойманный врасплох этой новизной, он тихо охнул, когда ладони гнома вновь ласково огладили кругом его ягодицы, чуть сжали их и отпустили. Нори сглотнул, крепче вцепившись в матрас, когда чужие ладони наконец мягко развели его ягодицы, раскрывая чужому взору вход. Крупный, мозолистый палец неспешно огладил сомкнутое отверстие, заставляя Нори содрогнуться от ожидания проникновения. Затем кончик пальца чуть надавил на вход, давление всё нарастало, и вот, казалось, сейчас палец войдёт в тело Нори… но этого не произошло. Как только крохотная звёздочка поддалась напору и открылась, гном отвёл палец. И вновь дразнящее обвёл вход кругом. А затем палец вновь прижался к телу Нори, и вся игра повторилась. На сей раз кончик пальца чуть вошёл в тело, огладив нежные узкие стенки. А затем выскользнул…_

_Нори уже ничего не понимал, потерявшись в этой игре, совершенно растерянный из-за этого поддразнивания… а гном не торопился, вновь и вновь повторяя ласки, пока Нори, к собственному потрясению, не осознал, что ему… приятно. Он сам, бездумно, подался насвстречу пальцу, сжимая его в себе в слабой попытке удержать внутри._

_В теле загорались тепло и странная нега, и ему уже хотелось, чтобы ЭТО началось…_

_Он заскулил, когда палец внезапно исчез. Чужие руки в последний раз крепко сжали его бедра… а затем гном за спиной резко перевернул Нори на спину. Так легко, будто он был пушинкой. В следующий миг воин навис над ним и его губы сжались на одном соске Нори, прикусывая. Нори охнул, выгнувшись, а ладони гнома вновь прошлись по его телу, по его бокам и бёдрам. Он покусывал его соски, то один, то другой, мягко целовал, обводя языком, и его ладони сжимали тело Нори в объятиях, заставляя потеряться в ощущениях. Как во сне, Нори потянулся в ответ, обнимая тело над собой, прижимаясь к груди бойца и ловя жадные поцелуи. Но… в этом было что-то неправильное, и Нори вновь вцепился в матрас обеими руками, удерживая себя. Он должен подчиняться… должен… крепкий член прижимался к его бёдрам, скользил по паху, оставляя влажный след. Нори дрожал, как в лихорадке, и собственный его член начинал тяжелеть и наливаться жаром. И он едва сдержал себя, чтобы не потереться о тяжёлое мускулистое тело, чтобы облегчить то тянущее напряжение внизу…_

_Наконец боец отстранился от него, обжигая своим взором. Соски Нори раскраснелись, они были мокрыми от его ласк и твёрдыми, соблазнительными и так и звали зубы укусить их. Зелёные, затуманенные глаза смотрели в ответ с какой-то мольбой и отчаяньем. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, гном переключился на иное действо. Нори задушенно охнул, когда он жадно, склонившись над ним, прикусил его шею. Он откинул голову назад, а тот немедленно воспользовался этим, оставляя следы от своих губ на его шее и ключицах._

_Затем последовали поцелуи, жадные, требовательные, и Нори растворялся в них, забывая обо всём. В какой-то миг рука гнома сжала его член, умело лаская, и Нори заскулил, захныкал, вцепившись в его плечи. Он горел. Он больше не мог терпеть…_

_Между ног пульсировал член, жаждая более крепких ласк. Крохотная, ядовитая мысль на краю сознания шипела, что это не удовольствие для него… что это наказание…_

_Но эта мысль ушла, когда он вновь был перевёрнут на живот, а пальцы оказались гнома меж его ягодиц._

_— Постарайся… расслабься, – прошептал жарко гном над ним, и Нори попытался, впервые полностью доверившись тому, кто брал его._

_Он ждал, что тот войдёт в него резко и быстро, острой болью разбивая негу. Но… внутрь тела с лёгким усилием вошли два влажных пальца, растягивая его. И это было почти облегчением после всех этих долгих ласк, и он попытался удержать их, сжав свой вход. Но чужие губы лишь поцеловали меж лопаток, и пальцы стали медленно двигаться, поворачиваясь, оглаживая, растягивая… и это тоже оказалось очень странно, ново и… приятно. А затем пальцы вошли чуть глубже и надавили внутри, сильно огладив, и Нори охнул, пронзённый острым чувством удовольствия… А затем это повторилось. И снова. И снова._

_— Хвати-и-т… прошу… – захныкал Нори, чувствуя себя на краю._

_Из его нутра выскользнули пальцы, и к входу почти немедля прижалась крупная головка чужого естества. Прежде чем до затуманенного сознания Нори дошло осознание размера и прежде чем это осознание вызвало страх, гном немедля толкнулся внутрь, вводя головку._

_Он не был самым крупным из тех, кто когда-либо брал Нори, но всё же был весьма толстым. Нори тяжело вздохнул, слабыми, дрожащими пальцами хватаясь за дерюгу матраса. А гном, переждав несколько мгновений, вновь толкнулся внутрь, глубже проникая него. Чужие руки крепко обнимали, а тяжесть тела не давала отстраниться. Медленно и неумолимо гном входил в него всё глубже, и в какой-то миг Нори не выдержал, заскулил от остроты, предчувствуя боль в распёртых кишках… и гном остановился, утешающее целуя содрогающиеся лопатки, шепча утешающие слова._

_— Всё… всё… я внутри.. вот так… ш-ш-ш…_

_Нори, немного опомнившись, попытался, переборов себя, чуть сильнее раздвинуть ноги. Ещё один утешающий поцелуй, и гном приподнялся над ним, мягко ведя член внутри него назад… а затем резко толкнулся обратно, входя до самого конца… и Нори отчаянно вскрикнул, пронзённый им так глубоко, что он миг не осозновал себя. И вновь поцелуй, и утешающее поглаживание… и в нём вновь движутся медленно назад… так обманчиво щадя… и вновь резкий рывок, вырывающий крик. Остро, больно… сладко…_

_Нори содрогается под ним, под каждым толчком, вскрикивая, и соленые слёзы сами текут из глаз. Но возбуждение никуда не уходит, и боль его лишь обостряет. И Нори обречённо захлёбывается слезами, когда при очередном толчке об него бьются чужие яйца и в глубине выплёскивается чужое семя._

_А затем гном из него наконец выходит и утешает его, целуя заплаканное лицо, перевернув Нори на спину. Его ладонь смыкается на члене Нори, лаская. И тот плачет от каждого движения его руки, что, несмотря на боль в теле, распаляет почти утихшие внутри негу и томление, пока тело не сдаётся и живот не орошается его же семенем._

_Он затихает в объятиях бойца, а чужие руки зарываются в его рыжие волосы, перебирают их… и это так удивительно хорошо, что Нори лежит рядом, зажмурившись и потерявшись… а карие глаза смотрят на него. И в них столько сожаления…_

_А затем пришло утро. За Нори пришли, грубо вытащив из камеры и уведя обратно к его хозяину._

_Тогда он не знал имени того, кому его отдали на ночь. Для него он был безымянным бойцом с Арены, почти таким же рабом, но таким, который должен, обязан был умереть однажды на Арене на потеху публики. На сражения таких рабов, как Нори, хозяева не брали, и Нори больше не увидел кареглазого бойца. Лишь через много лет спустя, когда он был куплен, он встретил его._

_И это был…_

_Двалин._


End file.
